


Push And Pull

by Emeryuu



Series: Games [2]
Category: In the Company of Shadows - Sonny & Ais
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeryuu/pseuds/Emeryuu
Summary: When Hsin and Boyd move into their new house, they don't expect the huge changes that their neighbor Kassian will bring.They were happy as a couple but maybe they could be even happier as a three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALICE <3 <3 <3
> 
> Work beta-ed by Etra (Coldsaturn).

“This is the last one,” grunted Boyd, pushing a carton box on the kitchen counter. “Which is a lucky thing, because I don’t think I have any strength left in my arms.”

Boyd loved the idea of having their own house, but the whole chaos accompanying moving in was something he would have been most happy to avoid. But he couldn’t, so here he and Hsin were: with tons of boxes lying around the living room and kitchen.

Despite being tired, Boyd was proud. They had wanted this for so long and finally were able to achieve it. With Boyd’s paintings becoming famous and Hsin’s martial arts school catching more interest they didn’t have to worry about the money.

 _Six years together_ , he thought, _and here we are_.

After six years in small flats and Boyd’s studios they had managed to buy a house in a quiet area. And there was even a pool in the garden. Buying a car would probably be their next step.

“Told you to leave that, I’d have brought them all in.” Hsin didn’t turn from the cupboard he was stocking with his sweets.

“You were busy. Still are I see.” Boyd came up behind Hsin and hugged him. “And I wanted to start unpacking as soon as possible. I want to make this place our home already.”

“It is our home, baby.” Hsin turned around in Boyd’s arms. “You are here, that’s my definition of home.” He leaned forward and kissed Boyd softly.

Boyd parted his lips and deepened the kiss. Hsin put his hands on Boyd’s hips and backed him down a few steps, until they reached the counter. Without looking, Boyd sat on it, pulling Hsin closer, between his legs.

A crash registered on the back of his mind, the box he had just put there had likely fallen down on the floor, but he decided to worry about his paints and brushes being damaged later.

Hsin pulled from the kiss only when he couldn’t breathe anymore. They were both hard and panting.

“I want to suck you,” Boyd murmured into Hsin’s ear.

“We’ll get to that.”

Boyd wanted to protest, he was likely to get off on having Hsin’s cock in his mouth, but before he could, Hsin was already undoing Boyd’s pants. He didn’t bother with shoving them down, just put his hand inside Boyd’s boxers and wrapped his hand around Boyd’s cock.

Boyd threw back his head, moaning loudly, but Hsin had other plans. He fisted Boyd’s hair at the nape and directed his face so he would be looking at Hsin.

“Eyes on me, baby.” His green eyes were focused on Boyd only. “God, I want to fuck you so much. I want to fuck your mouth. So hard that your throat would hurt. But I wouldn’t come, no. You know why?”

“Why?” Boyd whimpered. He could barely think, Hsin’s hand was moving faster, his fingers tightening around Boyd’s length.

“Because you would want that.” Hsin was smirking. “You are such a slut for my cock. You would swallow it all and come right away. So no, I’d fuck your mouth, but then I’d pull out and push you back and shove my cock into your ass.”

“Fuck, Hsin. Do it.” Boyd wanted that. Wanted Hsin to manhandle him and bang him right there on the kitchen counter. He’d scream loudly; in that area he didn’t have to care about neighbors.

“On your knees then.” Hsin took a small step back to let Boyd move.

Boyd didn’t need to be told twice. He jumped down and took care of unbuttoning Hsin’s pants. He swallowed hungrily when he saw that Hsin didn’t have underwear. He looked up and locked eyes with Hsin, who only grinned at him. Boyd pulled Hsin’s pants down and swallowed his cock whole.

“Fuck, yes.” Hsin grabbed Boyd’s hair and pulled lightly. Before Boyd had a chance to start sucking, Hsin ordered, “Don’t move.”

Boyd listened and the next second Hsin was fucking his mouth. He closed his eyes in pleasure. Hsin’s cock was sliding in and out, hitting the back of Boyd’s throat every time. He could feel his lips bruising already, saliva dripping down his chin.

Hsin’s fingers in Boyd’s hair were firm, but gentle. Boyd looked up again and they locked gaze. Even after all this time together, Boyd was stunned by all emotions he could see in Hsin’s eyes. Lust, want, adoration and love. Always so much love. He knew his own were saying the same.

Boyd could taste precome on his tongue and savored it, knowing that Hsin would pull out any moment now. He felt his own cock leaking.

As Boyd predicted, Hsin moved his hips and pulled his still hard cock from Boyd’s mouth. He pulled Boyd up and got rid of his pants. Again, he lifted Boyd on the counter and pushed his fingers into Boyd’s ass without warning.

Boyd moaned and spread his thighs wider. Between moans he urged Hsin to go faster, to put his cock inside him, to not prepare him.

“I need you now, Hsin, fuck. I need you inside me.”

Hsin just grunted in reply, but otherwise kept his digits moving. Boyd knew that even though Hsin knew Boyd liked it rough, he preferred to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him in any way.

When the fingers finally retreated Boyd almost cried at the loss, but then there was Hsin’s cock pushing in, replacing them. He stilled for a moment, relishing in the feeling of Boyd’s ass and then started thrusting earnestly.

“Fuck, Hsin.” Boyd’s moans turned into screams, but he didn’t care. His throat was raw and the reminder of Hsin’s cock there only turned him on more.

Hsin pulled him closer and directed Boyd’s legs so they would circle around him, even though that meant almost sliding from the counter and losing leverage. Only Hsin’s hands grabbing him at his hips kept him in place. He loved when Hsin was manhandling him like that.

Hsin kept thrusting, brushing Boyd’s prostate almost every time. Boyd could feel his orgasm building up and he came seconds after Hsin stilled and spilled inside of him.

They slipped to the floor still tangled together. Boyd was in his t-shirt only, now stained with come, his ass and thighs throbbing with very nice pain. Hsin was mostly clothed, with his pants shoved down to his knees and his own t-shirt stained like Boyd’s.

“We are a mess,” Boyd commented happily.

He was brushing his lips on Hsin’s jaw when they heard the knock on the door.

“Um, hello?” A male voice reached them as they sat, frozen in place. “I, uhh, don’t mean to intrude. But your front door is wide open and I’m not sure if you are aware of that.”

With dawning horror Boyd realized that indeed, when he had put the last box inside, he hadn’t closed the front door.

* * *

Boyd had imagined his first meeting with the neighbors few times before they moved in, but in none of his scenarios he was greeting them flushed from sex and with a come-stained T-shirt. He had never felt as embarrassed as in that moment.

The guy at the door was tall, toned, blond, with a charming smile. He seemed embarrassed himself.

“Hi, I’m sorry for interrupting you. I’d have just closed them and gone back, but when I got here, you had already finished. And, uh, I thought it would be better to let you know. So you wouldn’t be surprised in case someone were to say something.” He gestured to the surrounding houses.

“I-” Boyd wasn’t sure of what to say. Especially when he noticed that their neighbor was shooting appreciative looks at him. “We are sorry too. We didn’t mean to-”

“Whoa, no, don’t apologize. I’m chill. And people here are too, but they might joke about it or something. And you are lucky kids are at school at this time, it would have been awkward if they had been running around.”

Boyd sighed in relief. He didn’t really care about people’s opinion, but it might have been hard to live in a neighborhood that despised them.

“By the way, I’m Kassian Trovosky. I live next door.” He pointed to the house on his left. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Lexington Park.”

“I’m Boyd Beaulieu, and this is Hsin Vega.”

Hsin didn’t say a word and only scowled at Kassian. He must have noticed how he was looking at Boyd.

“I knew I’d seen your face somewhere!” Kassian’s smile became even wider, Boyd had no idea how it was possible. “You are Hsin Liu Vega, that martial arts champion, right? Man, I saw your videos. You defy the laws of physics.” Now he turned his appreciative gaze to Hsin, but Hsin didn’t seem to notice that or simply ignored the stranger’s eyes roaming over his naked chest.

It would have been the right thing to say to get on Hsin’s good side if the person saying that hadn’t ogled Boyd just minutes before. The fact that Kassian seemed to equally like Hsin’s looks didn’t mean anything. Boyd felt sorry for Kassian, he seemed nice.

“Are you into martial arts?” Boyd asked the question when it became obvious Hsin wouldn’t talk. He could feel Hsin’s gaze on him, silently asking him why he was talking instead of sending Kassian back on his way.

“Kind of. I’m a former FBI agent so I had to be up to date with my training and often looked for stuff like that. Now I’m a bouncer in a club, so it’s no longer necessary, but I know some things and people.” He must have noticed Hsin’s lack of interest, because he started walking as he talked. “Well, I should go. It was nice meeting you. I hope we’ll get along well as neighbors.” He winked at Boyd and turned around.

Hsin slammed the door with more force than necessary.

* * *

In the next few days Hsin and Boyd were busy turning their new house into a home. Boyd took care of the room he chose as his studio and Hsin managed the rest of the house.

After that, they started exploring the town. They had already visited it a few times which had prompted the decision of moving there, but they had never really had the time to wander. They found a few nice places and were excited to discover a nice tattoo studio, but to their disappointment there wasn’t a single club.

Hsin wasn’t happy with that. He used to hate them, but after going to a few with Boyd, he found out it could be nice. The atmosphere in a club had something hypnotizing in itself, something that let Hsin unwind and go with the flow.

The blowjobs Boyd loved to give him in clubs’ toilets had also encouraged his fondness for those places.

After weeks of moping and few drives to the neighboring town, Boyd suggested asking Kassian in which club he was working. Judging by when they used to see him leave and come back, his club had to be close.

Hsin shot down the idea immediately. The guy was already looking at Boyd like he wanted to devour him. Hsin couldn’t blame him, Boyd was gorgeous, but he was also taken. So no, he wouldn’t let Trovosky know that they wanted to go clubbing.

Boyd shook his head at Hsin’s antics, but didn’t ask Trovosky either.

Hsin was ready to resign himself to long drives on weekends when he overheard a conversation at the tattoo studio. The artist there was a genius in his opinion, the tattoo of Boyd’s gun on his partner’s hip simply perfect. Hsin couldn’t help caressing it every time he saw it.

He was waiting for the artist, Andrew, to start working on him when he heard Andrew talking to a Mexican guy.

“Are you bringing Neil tomorrow? I heard he had a rough week, a night at the club should help him relax.”

“Maybe. I’m not sure if I should.” Andrew didn’t seem very interested in their talk.

“Right, it might be awkward with Roland there too.” The guy grinned sheepishly.

“The fuck Roland has to do with anything? I can come to the club with whoever I want.”

“Yeah, but you know, Neil might be uncomfortable with him so close. After all you and Roland-”

“Nicky.” Andrew lost his patience. “Neil has been working with Roland for months now knowing all too well how things were between us. If I don’t know if I should bring Neil, it’s because Neil might not be ready to go with me yet.”

Nicky wanted to say something, but Andrew interrupted him.

“And now, excuse me, but I have a client, so if you would be so kind and leave.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry! Bye!”

Nicky left in a hurry and Hsin seized the occasion.

“There is a club around here?” He asked as he sat on the chair Andrew pointed him to.

“Yeah, there is. But it might not be a place for you.” Andrew was preparing the needle as he answered, not even looking at Hsin.

“And how do you know what places I like?” Hsin hated being treated like that. People assumed so many things about him without a base for any of them. “Just tell me where that club is.”

Andrew looked up from his work and watched Hsin. Hsin hated that he couldn’t read that look. Andrew was a brilliant tattoo artist, yes, but he was also an asshole. Hsin couldn’t stand assholes.

Somehow, Hsin managed to win that glaring war and Andrew told him the address.

* * *

“Eden’s Twilight,” Boyd read the neon sign above the door. “It’s… interesting.”

Hsin had to admit, Boyd was right. The club was almost completely hidden in a side alley. There were no signs around directing to it. If he wasn’t sure it would be there, he’d have never found it on his own. For a moment he had wondered if they really should go there. He didn’t want to expose Boyd to some danger.

The building was simple, a club made of brick with small windows on upper floors. Only double metal doors led inside, with the name of the club lightening the entrance. It was the only building with doors on this street.

There was a small crowd at the front. They looked normal, waiting for the bouncers to let them in. Hsin noticed Nicky entering with a guy at his side.

“Well,” said Boyd,” let’s check it out.”

They went to stand in a short queue and soon people in front of them entered in pairs or groups. When they reached the door, Hsin wanted to curse. Of course, it was where Trovosky worked. Hsin had been aware this could have happened, but he had still hoped it wouldn’t.

“Hsin, Boyd. Hello.” Trovosky smirked at them. “I don’t know if I should be delighted or surprised to see you here. I didn’t think it was your kind of place.”

What was with people suggesting they shouldn’t come here? Hsin was fed up with it.

“Well, clearly we are here, so if we could enter...” He trailed off giving Trovosky a cold look.

“Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go in.” Trovosky waved at them. “Have fun!”

* * *

“Hsin? Are you trying to tell me something?” Boyd was amused.

Eden’s Twilight was a club, that much was true. But the tattoo artist that told Hsin about the place had forgotten to mention that it was a BDSM club. Boyd found himself looking around in fascination. To be honest he had never considered this kind of entertainment in bedroom, with the sex life he had with Hsin it wasn’t necessary. But he had to admit, what he saw in the club held a certain appeal.

Hsin was quiet at his side so Boyd turned to look at him. What he saw made him burst out laughing. While he was vaguely interested, Hsin seemed just confused.

“So, a moment of truth,” someone spoke behind them, making Boyd and Hsin turn simultaneously. It was Kassian. “Did you have any idea what this place is?”

“No, we were hoping to find a regular club,” Boyd explained at the same moment as Hsin said, “Don’t you have a job to do?”

“That’s one of perks of working here. I’m allowed to use the stuff on my breaks. And now I’m on a break.” Kassian grinned at them.

“You are into this?” Boyd was now intrigued.

“BDSM? Yeah, among other things. I’m into spicing things up in the bedroom in general. Do you want a tour? I can show you around and we could play if you are up to it,” he offered with a smirk and hooded gaze.

Kassian was attractive, Boyd had to admit. He loved Hsin and would never cheat on him, but it was hard not to notice a face that handsome with sharp cheekbones, stunning blue eyes and killer smile. And he knew Hsin would admit it if he hadn’t started hating Kassian on their first meeting.

“The three of us?” He asked, and Hsin choked.

“Yeah, that’s the idea. What do you think?” Kassian stepped forward and looked between them.

“No. No way.” Hsin said before Boyd could turn to him. “I think we should go home.”

“Okay,” Boyd agreed immediately.

“That’s a shame. We could have fun.” Kassian was frowning in disappointment. “If you change your mind, just say the word.” He grinned at them and disappeared into the crowd.

“Let’s go, baby.” Boyd grabbed Hsin’s hand and led him toward the exit.

* * *

Hsin hoped that meeting at Eden’s Twilight would be the end of their acquaintance with Trovosky. They ran into him a few times in the following weeks, but it was always for a moment somewhere around their neighborhood. Every time, Trovosky tried to throw some innuendo even if it was a fucking comment on the weather. Hsin really wanted from him to stay that way – far from Boyd. If he had been a bit religious, he’d have started praying for that.

But, as Hsin had been proved many times before, the universe hated him.

So he couldn’t really say that he was surprised when one morning he entered the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Boyd making pancakes and Trovosky sitting at the counter, calmly sipping coffee. He wasn’t surprised, but definitely disappointed.

“What. The. Fuck.” For a moment he imagined smashing Trovosky’s head against the counter, but remembered how excited Boyd had been when he was choosing it at the shop. He didn’t want to risk making Boyd angry with him.

“Good morning, Vega.” Trovosky actually smirked at Hsin.

Hsin stopped in his track and realized something. He had thought that Trovosky couldn’t get a hint and was too stupid to see that he wasn’t welcome close to Hsin and Boyd, but that face right now made Hsin rethink his beliefs.

Trovosky knew Hsin didn’t like him, hated him even, but he didn’t care. He enjoyed making Hsin angry. But if that was true, then Boyd should see it too. And that begged for the question: why had Boyd let Trovosky into their house?

Maybe Boyd wanted Trovosky close, thought Hsin. He had to admit, Trovosky was slightly attractive. He wasn’t as beautiful as Boyd, of course, no one in the whole world was. But there was something about that face and nice body that could interest people.

It wouldn’t be a surprise if Boyd became on of those interested people. Hsin couldn’t really blame him, but the thought of Boyd leaving him for Trovosky made Hsin feel  empty.

Hsin’s musing was interrupted by Boyd, who had finished making pancakes and had come near Hsin to greet him.

“Hi, baby, I made you breakfast.” He kissed Hsin sweetly. Hsin noticed that his lips tasted of cherries. “Nothing burned this time, promise.”

“You are so cute.” Trovosky interrupted their peaceful moment. The dream to smash his face came back to Hsin.

“Thank you,” Boyd smiled. He wasn’t even a bit irritated. Or didn’t show it, Boyd could hid his emotions like a professional poker player.

“What are you doing here?” Hsin grumbled as he took a sit at the counter. Between Boyd and Trovosky, he wasn’t giving the bastard any chances to do something.

“I’ve been on my morning run when I saw Boyd at the window, so I came to say hello.” Trovosky was still grinning. He was lucky that Hsin was busy with his pancakes. Which were perfectly sweet, Boyd really knew him well.

“You said it, you can go.”

“Hsin!” Boyd gasped.

“I have this strange thought that you don’t like me.” Trovosky was grinning even wider. “I wonder why.”

“Do I really have to spell it out to you?” Hsin didn’t wait for an answer. “You hit on my boyfriend the first time you saw him and I was right next to you. You drop offers of sex every time you see us. And your face is irritating. Honestly, go find someone single to fuck, Captain America.”

There was a bit of silence before Trovosky stood up. His grin had faded at some point during Hsin’s rant.

“Well, I asked for it so I shouldn’t be so hurt. And if you stopped watching Boyd then you’d know that I also want you.” Trovosky snorted at the face Hsin made. “Seriously man, wake up. You are both hot, a threesome would be an unforgettable experience.” He turned to the door, but stopped right in front of it. “And don’t call me Captain America when you are the perfect one, Mr. World Champion.” There was something strange in his voice Hsin couldn’t name.

Trovosky left the kitchen and after a moment the front door opened and then closed. Hsin was alone with Boyd.

“Why did you have to be so rude?” Boy sighed as he played with his pancake.

“And why did you let him in? You know I hate the guy and that he hits on you all the time.”

“He’s our neighbor. We don’t really know anyone here beside him and that tattoo artist of yours. And Kass is nice to us.” Boyd explained calmly, and that only angered Hsin more.

“Yeah, but he wants to go to bed with you. That puts his ‘kindness’ into suspicious territory.”

“He wants us in bed, together. And you know he won’t do anything to me.”

“How? I don’t know him!” Hsin threw his fork on the counter. It bounced once and then clattered not far away from him.

“Maybe you would know him if you talked to him for once! You push him just because Kass had the unfortunate idea of hitting on me when we met. You crossed him out as potential friend and refuse to change your mind.”

“Oh, so now I’m the bad guy?”

“You are the irrational one.” Boyd wasn’t screaming, but Hsin could tell how angry he was. “You have to know that I wouldn’t cheat on you. Hsin, I love you and Kass won’t change it with a few colorful ideas of what we could do in his bedroom.”

“I know that, but...” Hsin didn’t know how to stop. He didn’t know how to feel.

He had no idea Trovosky was into him too. He had been so focused on Boyd that he hadn’t noticed that at all. But did that change anything? He was with Boyd, they loved each other, they lived together. They didn’t need Kassian Trovosky between them to have an exciting sex life.

 _No, Boyd would be between us,_ he thought and froze. He needed huge coffee, that was the only explanation for the visual his mind had just conjured up. He should be ashamed of himself for thinking such a thing. Boyd wasn’t to be shared with anyone. Even if this was a surprisingly appealing idea. _No,_ he stopped himself, _I’m not doing this_.

“Hsin? Hsin, everything alright?” For the second time, Boyd pulled Hsin from his thoughts. Hsin nodded and Boyd kept talking. “Listen, we will ignore Kass and his threesome ideas, okay? That’s not our thing.” He shrugged. “But try to be civil to him at least, okay?”

“Okay. I can try.”

This time he really hoped this would be the end of this story.

* * *

Boyd liked Kassian. And that was the problem.

He had hoped they would become good friends but Hsin’s outburst had chilled down their growing relationship. Kassian still greeted them with a smile, but it was obvious he didn’t try to come closer anymore.

Boyd had a hunch it was more about Hsin’s behavior toward him than about not being interested in a threesome. Boyd felt simultaneously relieved and disappointed by that, which in result made him angry with himself.

But there he was – relieved that Kassian still probably wanted to fuck him and Hsin. Boyd wanted to hate himself for thinking that but that traitorous part of his brain responsible for sexual fantasies supplied him with so many images of what two strong men could do to him in bed that it was hard to ignore them.

That led to the answer on why he was disappointed. If Kassian really had got silent because he had been rejected, Boyd should have been able to get rid of those wet dreams. And that lastly led to his anger. Because he shouldn’t need reasons to stop thinking about them beside loving Hsin and being in a monogamous relationship.

So he liked Kassian and he liked him a lot. But Boyd wished that things would be easier. Or that maybe Hsin would give in to the secret fantasies Boyd knew he had.

Hsin was pretty sure Boyd hadn’t noticed, that he had only focused on what a dick Hsin had been to Kassian. But there was no denying it; the fact that Kassian was into Hsin too got Hsin’s attention.

In the beginning, Hsin hadn’t been a strong believer of staying monogamous. The concept of having sex only with the person you were in relationship with was something Boyd introduced him to. And only after a huge fight and wailing on Hsin and his co-worker in bed. It was a bad time for them, but it had been the start of their relationship.

From then though, Hsin had been careful with things that could count as cheating to almost an obsessive level. Pair it up with strong jealousy over Boyd, and it was clear why he was so hostile toward Kassian.

But Kassian wasn’t Annabeth, the girl who Hsin had slept with. If they slept with Kassian they would do it together. Experimenting wasn’t a bad thing in itself. Boyd wished there was a way to convince Hsin about that.

* * *

In the past six years Hsin had never really considered having sex with anyone other than Boyd. The thing with Annabeth had been a mistake and had happened in the heat of the moment. He had never thought he could want anyone else.

He also never expected Kassian fucking Trovosky to enter their life with his crazy ideas.

His recent dreams had been a surprise too. It hadn’t ever occured to him to do those things to _Boyd,_ yet he imagined now how it would be with Trovosky. He was becoming crazy.

Dreaming of Trovosky fucking Boyd while Boyd was sucking Hsin wasn’t a normal thing to do.

He hated Trovosky. He wanted nothing to do with the guy. And yet…

It was because he felt bad about their last meeting, he decided. It was just the guilt mixed with surprise about knowing that Trovosky found him hot.

There was no other explanation to him walking up to Trovosky’s front door, one afternoon. Boyd was at the gallery, making arrangements for his next exhibition, so Hsin was alone in his quest to apologize. He sent Boyd a short message telling him where he was going in case he was back home before Hsin.

Trovosky opened soon after Hsin rang the doorbell. If he was surprised to see Hsin there, he hid it well.

“Vega. Come in” He stepped back to let Hsin pass. “Want a beer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

They ended up at the kitchen table drinking beer in silence. Hsin was getting more and more nervous while Trovosky seemed content not to talk.

“So? To what I owe the pleasure?”

“I came to apologize.” Hsin didn’t beat around the bush. “I was a dick.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Just that I didn’t expect that. I thought that was your way of saying that I should stay away from you, not just an argument we’d get over.” Trovosky shrugged.

“Boyd was upset you stopped talking to him. I knew it was my fault so here I am. I’m sorry, now you can go back to being best buddies with by boyfriend.” This time it was Hsin who shrugged.

“You apologized because of Boyd? Not because you wanted to?” Trovosky tilted his head questioningly.

“Yes. No. Can’t you just accept my fucking apology? You like fucking with my head, don’t you?” The smirk appearing on Trovosky’s face made Hsin realize he had said too much.

“Please, Vega, tell me more about how I fuck with your head. You think of me a lot?”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself, Trovosky.”

Trovosky only smirked in reply. They sit in silence for a moment until Hsin couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Were you serious when you were talking about...that?”

“About what? Fucking you and Boyd?” Trovosky sobered up. “Yeah, we could have fun. It’s not cheating you know, if you both want it. But if you are going to punch me the second I’ll put my hand on Boyd then I don’t think it’s worth the risk.”

“I wouldn’t hit you if Boyd wanted you to touch him,” barked Hsin. “I don’t own him. I have no right to stop Boyd from getting what he wants.”

“Okay, fine. But what do _you_ want, Vega?” Trovosky looked Hsin in the eyes. Hsin was stunned by how blue they were. “Would you want me to suck you? To fuck you?”

When Hsin didn’t answer, Trovosky leaned forward over the tale, cupped Hsin’s face in his hands and kissed him.

Hsin froze. And then gave in. He fisted one hand into Kassian’s shirt and put the other on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. Kassian tasted of beer, his mouth was hot.

Kassian pulled back when they heard the gasp coming from the door. They looked in the direction of the sound and saw Boyd standing there and watching them with wide eyes.

“That was so hot,” Boyd said before approaching them.

* * *

Things were a bit blurred after Boyd entered Kassian’s kitchen only to see him and Hsin locked in a passionate kiss.

Somehow the three of them ended in Kassian’s bedroom losing clothes on the way there. Boyd would have to ask Kass later if he never wore underwear or just happened to go commando today.

“I want to fuck you,” Kass murmured into Boy’s ear. He was behind Boyd, running one hand over Boyd’s chest and keeping the other in Hsin’s hair. Hsin was in front of him, leaving a trail of hickeys on Boyd’s neck.

“Yes,” he moaned.

“And while I fuck your ass, Sin will fuck your mouth, is that good?”

“Yes!” Boyd moaned louder. He wanted it so much, to be between these strong men, to let them manhandle him.

“On your fours, then.” Kass stepped back and gestured toward the bed.

Boyd complied, and soon he was on his arms and legs facing his partners who were kissing again. The sight alone could make Boyd come; both naked running their hands over each other, with their hard cocks rubbing together.

“...Sin?” Hsin asked, his voice was hoarse.

“You look sinful, baby.” Kass grinned. “Come on, or Boyd will feel neglected.”

Hsin got on the bed in front of Boyd, his cock inches from Boyd’s lips. Boyd felt his mouth salivating, but Hsin waited. Kass grabbed lube and condom from the drawer and took his place behind Boyd.

The moment Boyd felt the first finger entering him, Hsin moved forward, and Boyd eagerly took him in his mouth. Hsin didn’t let him do much, he caught Boyd’s face to keep him in place while he fucked his mouth. Boyd was content to let him, he hollowed his cheeks and looked up at Hsin through his lashes, only to see his boyfriend watching Kass.

Boyd heard Hsin saying something to Kass, but he didn’t listen. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of Hsin in his mouth and Kassian’s fingers in his ass. But then the fingers retreated and Boyd moaned in protest around Hsin’s cock.

“Shh, baby.” Now Hsin was looking Boyd in the eyes. He didn’t stop moving for even a moment.

A moment later Kassian’s cock entered him and Boyd was gone.

* * *

A wave of pleasure woke Hsin up. There were lips on his hip, trailing wet kisses down toward his cock and a hot mouth on his neck biting lightly.

Confused about how that was possible, he opened his eyes only to see Kassian’s head between his thighs. Boyd was on Hsin’s side, nipping at his neck and caressing Hsin’s chest.

“Looks like he woke up.” Kassian grinned before taking Hsin into his mouth to suck at the head.

Hsin took a sharp breath, Kassian was very good with his tongue. Boyd hummed into Hsin’s ear before biting down harder and sucking at his skin there. Those two were a menace together. Hsin decided they should be feared.

It didn’t take Kassian long to make him come.

“Come here,” Hsin murmured, pulling Kassian up and kissing him. He could feel Boyd grinning into his skin.

* * *

Two months after that first crazy night, Hsin and Boyd’s life settled into calm routine. A routine which included Kassian in their life.

Boyd was surprised about how easily Kass fitted with them. Both him and Hsin were difficult people, both had their issues about dealing with the world and people around them, and yet Kass matched them.

He still lived next door, but in name only. When he wasn’t at work, he spent almost all the time at Boyd and Hsin’s. On those rare occasions when Kass had to stay at his own house, he, or Hsin, or both would go to him.

Or make him come over like Hsin just did.

Boyd watched with amusement as Hsin entered the house with a huge orange cat in his arms. For some reasons Peaches adored Hsin almost as much as Kass. She liked Boyd too, but he was only third in her heart.

Not even five minutes later a loud thump was heard and a winded Kassian appeared in the doorway.

“Where’s that cat thief?”

“Hello, Kass.” Boyd waved at him from the stove. “You are just in time for dinner. Sit down.”

“Ah. Um. You were cooking?” Kassian’s anger was replaced by fear. Boyd rolled his eyes, he wasn’t _that_ bad.

“No, Hsin did. I’m just watching over it.”

Kass took step inside the kitchen and at the same moment Hsin walked in behind him.

“You!” Kass immediately turned on Hsin, angry again. “Where’s my cat?”

“Oh, now you miss her? You were ignoring her. I don’t blame her for leaving you.” Hsin shrugged with a grin on his face.

“I wasn’t ignoring her. I was looking for something, you asshole. And she didn’t leave, you kidnapped her.” Boyd could swear that Kass was scandalized. Like he had never thought someone might try to take Peaches from him.

A loud meow interrupted him, and there she was. Peaches was rubbing herself over Hsin’s legs and Kassian couched down to take her.

“Come here, Peaches. Big bad Vega didn’t hurt you, did he?” He cooed at the cat.

“Hey!” Hsin protested as he sat at the counter with his plate.

“Silence, thief. You owe me for stealing my cat. Boyd too, he was covering for you.”

Hsin sighed, but asked, “Okay, fine. What do you want?”

Kass grinned slyly and Boyd had the sudden thought that the whole thing was a trap. Judging by how still Hsin was next to him, he had just realized that too.

“I think it’s time to use that toys I bought recently.”

* * *

“What would you say if Boyd and I asked you to move in with us?” Hsin was standing in front of  the mirror in the bathroom brushing his teeth, while Kassian was in the shower.

“I’d say that I’m already living with you so it would make it official. It’s been what, half a year now? In other words, sure,” Kass answered from inside the cabin, loud enough to be heard above the water.

“Cool.”

There was a moment of silence with running water as the only source of sound. Hsin was about to leave, when Kassian’s voice stopped him.

“Sin? Get in here, will you? I really want to blow you right now.”

“You, Kassian Trovosky, are a slut.” Hsin grinned as he opened the shower cabin.

“Only for you and Boyd.”

“You better be.” Hsin got comfortable against the wall as Kassian got on his knees.

“Are you playing without me?” Boyd shouted to them from the bedroom he was adorning.

“Don’t worry, kid, I’ll blow you later too,” Kassian assured with a smile that showed his dimples.

Hsin was sure that a man in his thirties shouldn’t look so adorable when he was about to give a blowjob.

“Sure. Have fun. I’ll order pizza.” Hsin knew Boyd was smiling. He could hear it in his voice.

In front of him, Kassian sent him a last grin before taking care of Hsin’s hardening dick.

* * *

Boyd liked afternoons like these the most; Hsin cooking for the three of them, Kassian carrying Peaches in his arms, recounting events from his work, and Boyd sitting on the counter, drinking his tea.

It was peaceful. It was home.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the smell of jasmine tea and enjoyed the pleasant sound of his men’s voices. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone stood between his thighs and took the mug from his hands. He opened his eyes and saw Kass smiling at him softly.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look?” Kass asked, and Boyd only looked at him in confusion.

He had spent almost the whole night in his studio, painting like crazy, and had wobbled into their bed at the crack of dawn. He had left it not long ago. His hair was tangled, he was wearing some T-shirt and boxers he had found on the bedroom floor. He looked like a mess.

Kass snorted at the face Boyd made. “Yeah, you are. You wear my shirt and Sin’s underwear. You look like you were tumbling in sheets all night.”

“Who says ‘tumbling’ anymore?” Hsin arched his brow at Kass. “How old are you actually?”

“It’s called eloquence, Vega.”

“Yeah, right,” Hsin snorted, but didn’t went back to cooking. He did the opposite instead, turning off the stove and coming behind Kass to put his hands on the man’s hips. “But I have to agree, Boyd’s fucking hot.”

Kass hummed before leaning forward to kiss Boyd. As Boyd parted his lips and invited Kassian’s tongue inside his mouth, he watched Hsin. Hsin looked back with a grin on his face.

There was a movement between Boyd’s thighs and soon Hsin was pushing Kassian’s pants and boxers down. Boyd slid forward a bit and pushed his own underwear down. He rubbed his cock against Kassian’s stomach while Hsin was getting him hard with his hand. Kassian was now moaning into the kiss.

Boyd couldn’t see what Hsin was doing with his other hand, but judging by the sounds that Kass was making, it was busy with Kassian’s ass.

Soon they were moving in a familiar rhythm. Hsin was done with preparing Kass and was now fucking him. Kass had one hand tangled in Boyd’s hair, keeping him close enough to kiss, while the other was on Boyd’s dick. Boyd mirrored his position, tugging at Kassian’s scalp.

Kassian came first, spilling over his own stomach and Boyd’s shirt. Hsin followed him not a minute later, leaning forward and putting his chin on Kassian’s shoulder to watch Boyd joining Kassian’s hand on his own cock. Only then, with his men watching him with such focus, Boyd came with a scream.

Only when the aftershock passed, Boyd realized something and snorted. When Kass and Hsin looked at him questioningly he tried to explain: “It’s almost like when we met Kass for the first time. When we moved in. Hsin was fucking me on this counter and you knocked on the door right after I came. This is fucking hilarious.”

“I’d say it’s destiny.” Kass was grinning and Hsin, still draped over Kassian’s back, rolled his eyes mouthing ‘idiot’ to Boyd.

Boyd looked at them, at his men, and felt so happy in this moment. If this was his home and family, then Boyd couldn’t have dreamed for anything better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this :)


End file.
